Numerous possibilities are known according to which pigmented, liquid systems can be used for covering incorrect written representations. Thus, in the office field, white pigmented dispersions containing a highly volatile organic solvent are applied with a brush for correcting typed characters and the like. However, the evaporation of the highly volatile organic solvent is detrimental to the environment. It is necessary to wait a relatively long time before evaporation is ended and typing over is possible. The application of correction dispersions with a brush generally does not lead to a uniform coating.
Better correction is made possible by the system of German Open Application DE-OS 26 26 891, which describes a multilayer, flexible transfer sheet, which is formed from a carrier coated with an adhesive separating layer, a polyvinyl alcohol-bound transfer layer and a thin adhesive coating. The transfer layer also contains titanium white as the pigment. After removal of the auxiliary carrier, the transfer layer serves as a correction coating for incorrectly typed characters. There is no mention of use in a hand transfer roller, as described hereinafter in connection with the invention and, as tests have shown, the system of this patent does not yield the desired sharp tear-off of the correct coating from the carrier.